


Trust Issues

by sadclapz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, No Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trust Issues, claude is 18 btw, poetic sex once again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadclapz/pseuds/sadclapz
Summary: A difficult one to trust, as he is described on every lip around the monastery. Byleth knows this, even at first meeting, when the glint in his smile did not match his gaze.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 45





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I started golden deer and let me tell you. I love claude. but that convo between him byleth and edelgard? some sus shit. I do not trust him. but I definitely have fallen in love with this sneaky fuck and so has byleth. enjoy!!

Claude von Reigan is truly an anomaly of a man. He cradles secrets like a newborn child, singing false lullabies of his past to every passerby. A difficult one to trust, as he is described on every lip around the monastery. Byleth knows this, even at first meeting, when the glint in his smile did not match his gaze.

There is something unique about the way his expressions soften when they bed together, vulnerable without a veil of deceit to hide behind. She fears sabotage (and this seasoned mercenary fears _nothing_ ), waiting for a vicious poison to roll off his tongue and onto her lips. Claude is never without a trick up his sleeve- even if that sleeve lies cluttered to the floor of her personal quarters with the rest of their clothes. Byleth claws at his back, runs nails down his sides, leaves crescents on his shoulders. She subconsciously searches for a vial of sinister liquid or a dagger, any object aiding her distrustful theories, all while she is fading from reality with every thrust of hips.

Claude is unusually silent for the pleasure overtaking him, moans suppressed behind his teeth. She kisses him, nips at his lower lips, runs a tongue over his unspoken secrets garnished with boyish charm. One of them is smirking against the other’s mouth. It’s most likely him, a permanent etching carved into his cheekbones, but she’s also enjoying seeing him in such a state.

Exposed. Skin thinner than the walls around them. Without a hum of promising fabrication. Byleth kisses the new scars across his chest. Sincere reminders of his humanity.

Claude adds friction to her toned torso, painted more generously with reddish, battle-seared craters and fresh pigments his mouth left. He pants out prayers to the goddess as he angles himself deeper inside, fastening her wrists above her head. Byleth parts her eyelids to look upon the glistening visage. Her eyes are bitter seas, waves of mysterious sapphire crashing into his. Even as he breathes the same, pyretic air as her, he feels alone. He sees his reflection in that glance of stained-glass. The hue of her enigma excites him. That’s why he came to her room so late at night, to pick her brain of a silent past. Only to pick the clothes off her body one by one.

His veins grow calescent, scorching for release. Legs entrap the bones of his hips like a feminine prison as fever blemishes above her thighs. She finally sighs his name in a tone that’s not calling on him during lectures or shouting for him when he’s cornered on the battlefield. It’s yearning, a manic lilt sung in high-pitches, _Claude_ , dripping with toxins, _oh, Claude_ \- he watches his professor fray beneath him, drenched in pure rapture. 

He didn’t know she had so many expressions. There’s a plethora he doesn’t know about her. He doesn’t even know her last name.

Claude meets his own bliss as hips convulse with hers a final time. Byleth watches him tremble, constricts her thighs with his hands until the fingertips fade to white. He steals breath; a demigod of divine temptation, as if the goddess fell for him as she did in that moment of monochrome euphoria. After encountering countless thieves in her lifetime, none compares to the criminal in her bed, as they slowly palpitate back to reality. He _smirks_ before kissing her again. The devil he is, greed torturing him for more.

Their fingers interlock, limbs still tangled in skin and silk. Claude perches up, hypnotized by porcelain flesh in the sulking moonlight. She laughs (he’s only heard rumors of this rare sanctity), secretly shivering under his close observation, waiting for a wry remark about the situation. However, he is silent, tinted rouge and recovering breaths. The room is finally dusted with peace.

Byleth’s eyes adjust to the ivory-veiled darkness. She is met with that familiar look, grin curved aside and eyes paralyzed in discordant. She dresses him with her mind. Uniform, hidden dagger, poisonous vials, and all. He’s beautiful, cloaked under the vision she’s created just for her.

She wants to call it salvation- she imagines the goddess is laughing at her.

**Author's Note:**

> just sayin I'm on like chap 6 so I have no clue what is gonna go down but I needed to get this fic out of my system


End file.
